Dark Prison
by writer-anonymous-88
Summary: Skyler DOES NOT want a lifemate, but she can feel Dimitri's pain and wants to help. Between Dark Celebration and Dark Slayer they become good friends until Dimitri is taken by human Hunters and Skyler goes after him. 3 part series; Skyler/Dimitri.
1. Pen Pals

**I know I am not the genius that is Mrs. Feehan but I hope you enjoy my Skylar/Dimitri story. There are 3 parts to this story, if I get good reviews for this first one I will put up the second and third as I complete them. The first and second parts are sort of the Prologue to the third part. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**-After Dark Celebration

**Pen Pals**

Hours after Jacques and Shea's baby, Stefan, was announced the inn was beginning to empty of all those who did not attend the birth. Dimitri was one of the last to leave. He had waited for Francesca and Gabriel to return for Skyler, his lifemate, and baby Tamara to make sure Skyler was safe.

As he stepped out into the night, automatically regulating his body temperature, he noticed it had started to snow again and there were a few more inches on the ground. He took a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight before him and again thank his lifemate for the wonderful gift she had given him. To have the ability to see the pure white color of the snow, falling onto the ground. To be able to feel the joy coursing through him as observed the colors around him. It was a gift unlike any other, a gift he could never repay.

He walked further away from the inn, preparing to shift, when he noticed Skyler and Gabriel waiting for him. Skyler, his beautiful, fragile Skyler, was nervous. She was ringing her fingers, shifting from one foot to the other and her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. She looked up at Gabriel, who gave an imperceptible nod, then made her way the short distance through the snow to stand a short distance from him.

"I, um, I asked Gabriel to bring me back," Skyler said in a rush. Skyler mentally kicked herself for making a fool of herself – again – in front of Dimitri. What was it about him that brought of her inner teenage dork? Maybe it was his glacier blue eyes; so full of sadness and pain, and when he looked at her – his _supposed_ lifemate – longing and desire. She didn't want to think too much on what she saw when he looked at her but she couldn't help but think about the others: the sadness and the pain; which she was responsible for putting there. Skyler tried again, "I asked Gabriel to bring me back so I could talk to you. I wanted to ask you something."

Skyler waited anxiously for his reply, and when it came his voice was so beautiful and gentle her breath caught in her thought. "You may ask me anything, _lyubof maya_," he said. _My love_, he had called her, his love. Skyler mentally kicked herself again for being thrilled to be called his _anything_. She didn't want to be a life mate to anyone, let alone a big, controlling Carpathian male who will demand total obedience from her. She was tired of being forced to do things she didn't want to do.

"Okay, cool, so I was, uh, wondering if I could…that is if you want to…maybe, well…" _Jeez, just spit it out already! You're such a loser!_ "I was wondering if I could write to you?" Skyler took a deep breath, proud of herself for finally forming a complete thought. Of course it had come out as more of a question but whatever, she got it out.

Dimitri couldn't help but smile at Skyler's request. He felt like jumping up and down in victory. It was a small step, an olive branch, and he couldn't have been more excited, or grateful. "I would be delighted if you would write to me, Skyler. If you agree, I would like to write to you as well." Dimitri said.

A small smile appeared on Skyler's face, lighting up his entire world. She said, "Yes, you can write to me too. We can be, like, pen pals," then her smile disappeared, "I know Carpathians prefer to communicate telepathically, but I'm just not…" Dimitri cut her off with a smile. "I completely understand, and I look forward to your letter," he said.

The small smile returned to Skyler's face, she said, "Yeah, me too." There was a moment of silence, and then she continued, "So, you're, um, going back to Russia?"

"No, I will be traveling for business. You will return to France?"

"No, Francesca and Gabriel decided to stay longer so Francesca can help Shea with research and stuff."

"Tell your mother I wish her luck." Skyler nodded. Dimitri wanted to keep talking but Skyler was obviously shaking with cold so they said their goodbyes and went in separate directions.

As Skyler walked away from Dimitri, she could still sense his sadness but there was some new emotion, an underlying feeling of excitement and happiness. Skyler smiled to herself, knowing she was responsible.

* * *

**Okay, that's part one. Really short, I know, but it's just a "Prologue" to part 3, which I will post if parts one and two get good reviews. So REVIEW!...please? :D**

**

* * *

**

**HUGE thanks to Purple Lavenders for pointing out that I was spelling Skyler's name wrong without even realizing it. I have corrected the problem with the other chapters, hopefully. If there are any other misspellings or errors of that nature please let me know. I don't mind being wrong, as long as I know so I can fix it. :)**


	2. Wolf Pack

**Okay! So this is the second part of a series of three. I got some good reviews for part 1 (okay, 2 reviews, but whatever, I'll take it).**

**I hope you enjoy part 2. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**-During Dark Curse

**Wolf Pack**

Skyler walked into the house Gabriel and Francesca had had built in the Carpathian Mountains and stopped dead. _Dimitri._ She could sense him; feel him in the house. She closed the door and made her way quickly into the living room where he sat on the couch with her parents. She breathed deeply, drinking in the sight of his beautiful ice blue eyes, strong jaw, wide shoulders, and long legs. She hadn't seen him since the Christmas party at the inn when she'd asked if they could be pen pals. _Damn, he looks good._ Skyler shook her head so dispel the thought. She didn't want a lifemate, didn't want to be bossed around by a man. Didn't want a man at all.

Skyler cleared her throat, trying to find her voice, "What's going on?" she said in a small voice. She and Dimitri had been exchanging letters almost every week since Christmas, and he hadn't mentioned anything about a visit. Something had to be wrong. Her heart started to beat faster.

_There is nothing to worry about, _lyubof maya, _you must calm your heart,_ Dimitri's voice shimmered through her mind, almost like a caress, that made her shiver. They had begun to have short conversations in their minds, but it still kind of freaked her out when she heard Dimitri in her head.

Francesca smiled, stood and held out her hand for Skyler. "Dimitri has asked if he could speak with you in private, and your father and I have agreed." Francesca said, "Come sit down, Skylar, Gabriel and I will be close by all you have to do is call." Francesca hauled a reluctant Gabriel up and exits to room.

Skyler hears Gabriels growl, _if he tries anything, you call for me and I will kill him, _he says. Skyler smiles, knowing he isn't kidding; Gabriel wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who hurt her.

Skyler sits in the chair across from Dimitri, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Skyler shifts uneasily, scared he wants her to stop sending letters.

"I asked Gabriel and Francesca if I could see you because I am returning to Russia for an extended period. I am going to be turning my foundation to new management so that I may stay closer to you." Dimitri said.

Skyler breathed a sigh of release, and then scolded herself for it. _You should be happy if he doesn't want you. You do _not_ want a lifemate._ "How long will that take?" she said.

"A little less that two years. I hope we can still write to one another, I have enjoyed getting to know you, Skyler." Dimitri smiled.

Skyler allows a small smile, "Me, too."

There is a long moment of silence, and the Dimitri stands, looking excited. "I have brought you a gift. I hope you will like it, will you stay and wait for me to go get it?"

Skyler smiles at his enthusiasm, "Yes, I'll stay." Dimitri leaves the room, and Skyler releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. Seconds later, Dimitri is back with a shallow basket covered by a blue blanket. He sits back in his spot.

"I've already spoken with your parents, so there is no need to worry." Dimitri gently places the basket on Skylar's lap.

Skyler lifts the blanket and gasps. Five newborn wolves lay sleeping close to each other. Skyler looks at Dimitri and he explains. "Their mother was killed by poachers about a week ago, that is when I found them. My pack will not accept them and would most likely kill them. It is my wish that you raise them. Your own pack, so that when you are converted you can run with them. They will protect you; they will be your best and most loyal friends. Will you accept them, Skyler?"

Skyler just nods too choked up to speak. She gently strokes the five small beings in her lap. Finally, she finds her voice, "Wha…what are their names?"

"That is up to you, little one. They are yours to name. There are two girls and three boys." Dimitri smiles.

Skylar gently picks up the first grey male wolf pup, "Mowgli," she picks up the second deep black male, "Bagheera," she picks up the third and biggest male and laughs softly, "Baloo," she picks up the girls, "Shere and Kahn." Skyler looks at Dimitri and smiles wide. Dimitri returns her smile.

"The Jungle Book, it is one of my favorites." Dimitri says.

"Mine, too."

* * *

**So that was part 2! I know…I know, the names of her wolves are not the most original! But I thought it was cute they had something so unimportant – like a book – in common. Please review! Part 3 coming soon.**

**SPOILER: Part 3 WILL have chapters…chapter 1 is called "Nightmare"**


	3. 1 Nightmare

**If you read part 2, you know that at the very end I gave the TINIEST spoiler ever. I figured that since there were going to be a few chapters (okay, more than a few) I would give a little spoiler at the end of each chapter. **

**:D Enjoy chapter 1 of part 3. **

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**-After Dark Slayer

**Chapter 1 – Nightmare**

_The blade cut deep and long, muscles burning and tearing. Dimitri screamed as the Hunter continued the jagged line down his forearm. He tried to clear his mind, tried not to think about the hours, days – maybe years – of torture he would be forced to endure for his carelessness._

_He had been too weak to fight them off. After fighting that master vampire – a Carpathian he well remembered and had respected – Dimitri had been injured and could only concentrate on getting home to rest and heal in the way of his people. He had been too focused on the rich soil waiting for him that he failed to notice the humans setting their trap. They had captured him with an ease that would forever disgrace him and had waited until he was at his weakest to begin their torture._

Cowards_, he thought bitterly as the knife was pulled from his arm and the five human Hunters surrounding him smiled and watched as his life's blood trickled onto the dirt floor. They had tied a cloth over his eyes – so he couldn't use his "mind mumbo jumbo," one of them had called it – but he could sense them, taste their excitement for the torture to come, and their fear of what would happen if he were to get free._

_He heard a shuffling, a door opening and then a child's scream and he thought of Skyler. His lifemate. Skyler had once screamed like that, begged – as this child was begging – to be let go. But just like now, he was trapped, unable to get to her, unable to kill those who had hurt her and raped her._

_Dimitri could feel the tears of blood gathering in his eyes as he listened to the men fight over who got the little person first. But he wouldn't cry, he couldn't, so he started to fight. He began screaming and yelling and pulling on the wooden stakes that had nailed his arms to the wall. He could feel the tendons and bones on his wrists and shoulders begin to tear. It was excruciating, but he refused to listen to another child being abused. He had to help her; he had to save her from those men._

_He had to save his sanity._

Skyler woke screaming. Sweat ran down her face and she wiped it away, still breathing hard. She looked out the window in her room. It was still daylight outside; usually she slept during the day so she could spend the night with Francesca and Gabriel. But her dream had woken her. She shook her head, no not a dream; somehow she had seen what Dimitri was seeing.

They'd been sending letters back and forth for a long while now and occasionally she talked with him telepathically, but he'd never gotten into her head without her first initiating contact.

_What's the matter, baby, _Gabriel's voice startled her. _Your heart is beating too fast, what has frightened you?_

_Do you need us, honey?_ Francesca's voice was gentle; as it had been since the night they'd met in the hospital. Skyler tried not to remember her life before that night, but sometimes she just couldn't help but think about the abuse, and the rape.

Shaking her head to ward off memories of her childhood, Skyler replied, _I think Dimitri is in trouble._ She relayed the details of everything she saw. There was a long silence as Gabriel and Francesca – laying deep in the soil beneath their house – discussed Skyler's nightmare. Then Francesca's voice softly suggested, _Skyler, are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare? Sometimes when-_

Skyler cut her off with a sharp, _No! I know it wasn't, I could feel what they were doing to him. I felt it all._

Skyler didn't realize she was crying until a tear landed on her hand, folded on her lap. She frantically whipped away the tears, only to be replaced by more. Her pack, sensing her distress, tried to jump onto her bed but they were still too little (about a month old) and kept dropping.

That brought a slight smile to Skyler's face as she moved to the edge of the bed to pick up her five cubs that had become more of her children than pets. They nuzzled her, giving her comfort, as she silently cried for what she had seen through Dimitri.

_The sun has almost set, Skyler, we will be with you soon. We will discuss what you have seen. _Gabriel's voice was gentle but firm. He slowly released the connection, leaving Skyler in silence.

Skyler refused to go back to sleep – or try to anyway – she didn't want to see that horrific scene again. She got out of bed, her wolves following as they've done since they were born, and washed up, dressed and made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a fruit salad with some juice and sat down to wait for Gabriel and Francesca to wake.

"I have to go to him," was the first thing Skyler said as Gabriel and Francesca walked into the living room where Skyler sat with her wolves.

Francesca and Gabriel stopped. Francesca looked frightened, where as Gabriel's face gave nothing away. Slowly, they sat across from Skyler.

"I have to go to him," Skyler repeated.

Gabriel shook his head slowly, "If he has been captured by Hunters, as you've said, then we must send warriors after him."

Skyler was shaking her head even before Gabriel was finished. "I _know_ he's been captured. They're killing him."

"All the more reason to send the warriors. They will save him, I promise you," Gabriel said gently.

Again Skyler shook her head. "They won't find him in time, _I_ can. I don't know how, but I can sense him. I know where to go."

"You can't go by yourself, Skyler," Francesca said gently.

Skyler nodded, "I know, I've been sitting here thinking about it and I want Razvan and Ivory to go with me." Francesca gasped and Gabriel stiffened and scowled, but Skyler kept going, desperate to make her point.

"I know some other still don't trust them, but _I _do. When I met them at the naming ceremony there was something about them…I don't know, I just sensed that they can be trusted. And they're powerful, like, stronger than the prince, powerful."

Skyler was rambling, she knew it, but she _had_ to go. She had to save Dimitri. After a long, agonizing silence, Gabriel slowly nodded; but he didn't look like he wanted to.

"Very well," Gabriel said. "If Ivory and Razvan agree, they may escort you to Russia to find Dimitri."

Skyler sighed in relief, then Gabriel continued. "But you must ask them yourself."

Skyler's breath caught in her thought. She actually had to talk to big, scary Razvan and could-kill-you-with-my-pinky Ivory? _Crap._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please review!**

**SPOILER: Chapter 2 is entitled "Tough Questions"; there will be a new character not mentioned in any of the Christine Feehan books named Anastasia**


End file.
